


Lets Be Alone Together

by vigilantesinthedark



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Fluff, Insecure Simon, Jace Is A Little Shit, Jace Plays the Piano, M/M, Simon Never Grew Out Of His Emo Phase, Simon Plays Guitar, Simon Sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilantesinthedark/pseuds/vigilantesinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know where you're going,<br/>But do you got room for one more troubled soul<br/>I don't know where I'm going,<br/>But I don't think I'm coming home<br/>And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead<br/>This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end."</p><p>Jace walks into the Institute to hear Simon singing. He decides to join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Be Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> In the show, Simon is the singer in his band, and I forgot whether or not he was in the books. For the sake of this, let's assume he isn't, and never sings because he's insecure of his voice.

Jace was used to hearing music around the Institute. When he was living with Valentine, knowledge of classical music has been drilled into him. Isabelle had always loved pop music, so he could recognize that. Clary had dragged him to many of Simon’s band concerts while they were dating, and since he and Simon had gotten together, he went to more out of his own free will. 

But today was different. He was used to hearing auto tuned voices from Izzy's music, or the incredibly off key voice of the lead in Simon’s band. What was his name again? Eric or something? Jace wasn't entirely sure. Today though, Jace heard a voice he'd never heard sing before. Regardless of never having heard it, Jace recognizes it immediately. Simon. 

Simon never sang when anyone else was around. He wasn't the lead or background vocals in his band, he just played guitar. He must have thought he was alone in the Institute. Clary, Izzy, Magnus, and Alec were on a double date; Luke and Jocelyn were at his bookstore; and Jace didn't even know where Maryse and Robert were. Simon probably thought he was out. Which he had been, making plans for a future date. But he had come home to Simon’s singing. 

He knew Simon would probably stop if he knew Jace was listening, so Jace needed to stay hidden. Years of Shadowhunter training was good for that. So, stealthily creeping through the Institute halls, he took a moment to actually listen to the lyrics Simon was singing over his guitar playing. 

" I don't know where you're going, but do you got room for one more troubled soul? I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home. And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead. This is the road to ruin, and we're starting at the end.

"Say yeah. Let's be alone together. We can stay young forever. Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs. Say yeah. Let's be alone together. We can stay young forever. We'll stay young, young, young, young, young.

"Cut me off I've lost my track. It's not my fault I'm a maniac. It's not funny, anymore, no it's not. My heart is like a stallion, they love it more when it's broken. Do you wanna, feel beautiful? Do you wanna, yeah. 

"I'm outside the door, invite me in, so we can go back and play pretend. I'm on deck, yeah, I'm up next. Tonight I'm high as a running jet.

"Cause I don't know where you're going, but do you got room for one more troubled soul? I don't know where I'm going, but I don't think I'm coming home. And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead. This is the road to ruin, and we're starting at the end. 

"Say yeah. Let's be alone together. We can stay young forever. Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs. Say yeah. Let's be alone together. We can stay young forever. We'll stay young, young, young, young, young. 

"My heart is like a stallion, they love it more when it's broken. Do you wanna feel beautiful? Do you wanna, yeah. 

"I'm outside the door, invite me in, so we can go back and play pretend. I'm on deck, yeah, I'm up next. Tonight I'm high as a running jet, yeah. 

"Let's be alone together. We can stay young forever. Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs. Say yeah. Let's be alone together. We can stay young forever. We'll stay young, young, young, young-

"I-I-I don't know where you're going, but do you got room for one more troubled soul? I don't know where I'm going, but I don't think I'm coming home. And I said, I'll check in, tomorrow if I don't wake up dead. This is the road to ruin, and we're starting at the end."

Simon kept replaying the song, playing only a few notes different every time. Most people wouldn't have been able to notice, but Jace's ears were tuned to playing the piano, so they could tell the fine details of the music.   
Simons repetitions of the song had given Jace enough time to find him. He was sitting in the library, facing away from the doors, and the grand piano was behind him. 

Jace snuck in through the -conveniently open- library doors. He approached the piano and sat at the bench. Simon repeating the song had given Jace a chance to pick up the melody, enough that he could play a basic harmony of it on piano. He waited patiently until Simon started the song over, and let him get a few notes in before joining. 

Once Simon heard the piano, he stopped playing, and, in the effort of turning around to find the source of the noise, dropped his guitar on the floor. When he saw Jace sitting coolly behind the piano as if everything was normal, he started to blush like crazy. 

"I ummm... You weren't - that wasn't...." 

Jace started laughing at how adorable his boyfriend looked trying to find the right words. "Complete sentences maybe?" He suggested, which resulted in Simon going even redder. 

"That ummm... It was- you weren't supposed to see that."

"But I did, and it was absolutely adorable. Why'd you stop playing?" 

By now Simon had gone a few shades darker than Clary's hair. Yet Jace was as nonchalant as ever. 

"Because I'm crap at singing, which is why I only do it when I'm alone. You weren't supposed to see that, so in stopping before I make and even bigger fool out of myself."

Jace hated when Simon put himself down like this. It happened constantly during training; there were so many times Simon had felt insecure because he felt Jace could do so much better than him. In Jace’s mind, Simon was the one who was better. And now this.

“Simon, you’re a great singer, why do you think I sat outside the library for so long listening to you sing?”

Simon continued to blush, but a smile appeared on his face. This made Jace smile a genuine smile- not a smirk like he’d normally sport after turning his boyfriend into a stuttering, stammering, blushing mess like this.

“Why don’t we try this again,” Jace suggested, “without you dropping your guitar in the middle of the first verse? I don’t know much about guitar, but it seems hard to play when it’s fallen face down on the floor.”

With some more blushing- and minimal grumbling about how much he hated Jace right then- Simon picked up his guitar and started the song over, while Jace came in on the piano. That go around, he did not drop his guitar.


End file.
